


Stress Baking

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Stress Baking, bagginsshield - Freeform, bilbo may be more invested in frodos relationships then frodo is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the prompt I wrote myself: Thorin comes home and is like holy shit so much baked goods, and fili and kili are like yeah bilbo stress bakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel like this should have been longer, but I don't have it in me. *shrugs*

Thorin walks in the house, and is instantly relieved the moment the door shuts. Today had been an incredibly stressful day at the coffee shop where he works. Some idiot trainee that had just been hired, managed to stumble into a table where a group of people were sitting, hard enough to spill each of their coffees all over the floor. Luckily none of the customers were burned by the hot coffee, but Thorin had to be the one to mop it all up and issue refunds and extensive apologies.

 

Thorin kicks off his boots, and nudges them over into the corner with his foot. As he's shrugging off his coat, Thorin hears the oven being opened, and the smell of baked good fills the room. Thorin smiles. Bilbo must be home, lord knows his nephews wouldn't put in the time and effort to bake anything unless they absolutely had too. Thorin walks into the kitchen, and stops dead.

 

Bilbo sets the sheet of cookies down on a cooling rack, and then turns around and smiles at Thorin. “Hello, I thought I heard the front door. How was work?”

 

“Stressful” Thorin says simply. He looks around the kitchen in what can only be described as awe. All kinds of baked goods cover every surface in the kitchen. Cookies, brownies, muffins, cupcakes, various types of bread. “Are we having a bake sale, and you forgot to tell me?”

 

Kili walks into the kitchen, and grabs a cookie off a plate sitting on the kitchen table, Fili following close behind. “Apparently Bilbo stress bakes.”

 

Fili nods, and grabs a cookie of his own. “We're just happy that it's baking. This works out much better for us, imagine if it was stress _knitting_ ” the boys both shudder.

 

Thorin frowns, and puts a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. “You're stressed? Why?”

 

Bilbo sighs, and wrings his hands together. “Frodo is out on his first date with Sam, and I wont know how it went until tomorrow. They went to dinner and a to see late movie, and Frodo's sleeping over a friends house afterwards, instead of driving back so late. She lives near the theater.”

 

Fili nods. “He's been baking since this morning, before Frodo even left the house.”

 

Thorin lightly rubs Bilbo's back comfortingly. “I'm sure it will go fine, and maybe we can invite Sam over to dinner sometime in the future.”

 

Bilbo freezes, and then groans. “Oh god, I hadn't even thought of that” he reaches up to open a cabinet above the stove, and takes out a box of cake mix.

 

Thorin sighs, and takes a cookie off the plate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Random thing in the end note box: *Dan Avidan voice* "If you die in the game, you die for real!"


End file.
